Question: $\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4 = {?}$
$4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 4}{5 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{12}{5}$